Did You Hear That?
This is the first episode of the series Overview At the beginning, it starts with the 7 newbies talking and introduces each other but things start to flare up between Catherine and Josh. Trevor took it upon himself to break the argument saying he was going to leave. Phil tagged along hoping to see Sam but Trevor thought it was to get to know each other better. Ariana started to head off in another direction and asked them not to follow. In the woods, Sugar just found out that Leonard was in fact, not a real wizard and was upset at him for lying to her. Leonard tries his hardest to apologize but Sugar refuses to listen. Trevor once again breaks an arguement to ask them a question but Phil interrupts and ask if they have seen Sam. Trevor starts to think that that was the only reason Phil tagged along with him but Sugar fiercely told him no. Trevor and Phil head off and Sugar starts yelling at Leonard again but once again their conflict was interrupted by a mysterious someone who gave them a kind hello but then they slit Sugar's throat. Leonard is shock that happened and tries to use a ressurection spell on her but of course it doesn't work. The person the cuts out Leonard's eyes and slits his throat too leaving them to bleed out. At they Campfire Pit, Amy, Sammy, and Heather were talking. Heather was rather disgusted that she was back on Camp Wawanakwa and asked how it resurfaced. Sammy thought that Chris recreated it like he created Pahkitew Island but Amy finished her sentence and claims that it was her idea. Heather says that Amy could be right and Sammy is upset that she stole her idea again. Amy asked her if she had a problem referring to her by her pet name that everyone knows her by which was Samey. Sammy said no then Heather high fived Amy for how well she handled that. Topher and Rodney who weren't too far away were talking about the twins. Rodney is hitting on Amy but Topher said she was mean and he even noticed how mean she is to Sammy (Who he developed feelings for). Rodney said he knows but he thinks that her meaness is a front. Topher said that Rodney will need luck to get Amy or find out if how mean she is, is a front. Behind Rodney, Brick and Ariana were talking and just getting to know eachother. They seemed to be on a great friendship level. At the bottom right before you walk up the steps to get to the pit, Duncan, Dave, Anne Maria and Lightning were talking. Duncan tried to start a conversation but Dave was sad. Anne Maria and Lightning asked him what was wrong but Dave started to cry Sky 's name. Duncan was suprised by how he was acting and then Dave started to act suicidal saying he wish he wouldbe put out of his misery. As if on cue he was shot in the head. The person shooting shot 2 more times but missed and everyone ran. In a cabin Jo, Cameron, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie and Sadie were talking about the 3 gunshots they just heard. Cameron said whoever it was, was approximately 70 yards away. Jo said they should stay in and Harold agreed but then, a black box fell from the ceiling. Suddenly a grayish mist starts to come out of it. It was choking them and to make things worse the door was jammed and they couldn't get out. They started to scream help then they couldn't be heard anymore. Outside of the cabins Scarlett, Courtney, Owen and B met up and they were exchanging their hello's. Then Courtney notices that there is smoke coming from the cabin and says that if there is someone in there, they should save them. Before they can make a move Courtney was shot in the arm. Scarlett says that they need to get Courtney to somewhere safe and tend to her arm. Owen agrees and they leave with her. Trivia *First episode of the series *Ariana had the first line *They are on Camp Wawanakwa despite the fact it sunk *The first conflict was between Josh and Phil *The first time a character went suicidal *The Title came from one of Jo's Lines *There were 3 confirmed deaths in this episode. *Jo , Cameron , Ezekiel , Harold , Katie and Sadie current status is unknown Gallery PicsArt 1406134711275.jpg PicsArt 1406090674755.jpg PicsArt 1406089693685.jpg PicsArt 1406087196357.jpg Newbies together.jpg PicsArt_1406089277203.jpg|Sugar and Leonard dead PicsArt_1406089987526.jpg|Dave is dead